HetaOni preview
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: A small peek at the fan game's HetaOni fanfic that's coming out in the future. ALREADY WRITING! PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE TO FIND IT EASIER!


**Maiden: Well, since my inner Higurashi and Hetalia fangirls won't calm down, and the poll seems to have an obvious result, I have decided to write a little preview.**

**I've just put in some quote from the game to see how it would turn out. Thank soumakagura on LJ for the scripts.**

**Disclaimer: this is a preview for the game/fanfic, I do not own HetaOni! I just added random quotes in, remember that!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Ve~It's really here!**

What's the matter, West? Scared?

_Wh-What was that just now-_

~.~.~.~.~

**A deserted house**

**in a mountain**

**about three hours on foot from the world**

**meeting place.**

~.~.~.~.~

**So I figured **_**someone**_** needed to keep a level head, and even I was amazed by how calm I felt! And then I began to look around for everyone so we could get out of here as soon as possible!**

My, my... I must be losing my hearing in my old age. I can't hear you at all.

_Good idea, _bruder_! Now, let's search for a room that looks as safe as possible. And let's not split up, of course._

Ah... Seriously, it's so fun being alone~

~.~.~.~.~

**No one knows how long it has been**

**there or who used to live in it. **

**Rumors had it that it was haunted.**

~.~.~.~.~

These are—No doubt about it... It's— Japan's clothes aru.

**Wow. He looks just like Canada now.**

_I-it'll be okay! Cheer up, Germany! If you're like that, we'll never find Prussia!_

That's not Tony.

**~.~.~.~.~**

**You cannot easily set foot**

**into that "mysterious mansion"**

**in your town.**

**Because if you anger its former**

**occupant, you will not get away lightly...**

**~.~.~.~.~**

_Eek! J-Japan—_

**Um, there was this clock that was moving like crazy... I'm sorry. The tick-tock was too loud, so I broke it with my pipe.**

_(H-huh? Is it even... seeing... me?)_

Wait! Wasn't America the only one who disappeared? Why do you keep bringing those two up?

_Just forget it! Forget it right now! Don't even think about those strange things!_

There's _something_ about this room that is bothering me.

**What can I do...? We might as well not come here at all. But if we do that, I'm sure **_**you**_** are going to show me yet another future, isn't that right?**

_This is my answer! The enemy is stronger, but so are we. If we all join forces, we can defeat it!_

~.~.~.~.~

**Especially when there is no one there...**

~.~.~.~.~

_I'm sorry. It was me... It's my fault. Because... because I—_

**Say it. In front of everyone. Who lured them here?**

You really should have learned how to smile a little more naturally.

**I'm coming now.**

_N-no! Don't come here, no matter what! Go home! What are you doing here? How—how did you know?_

Someone showed up...aru...

**Spain! Open this cell!**

~.~.~.~.~

_Meanwhile, everyone else _

_was getting hurt._

~.~.~.~.~

**Fine! I'll run! I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many laps as you want! But I'll run away! And then Germany...**

~.~.~.~.~

_Even when I followed different paths,_

_no matter what I did, they still left me._

~.~.~.~.~

Hol—

_Sa...Italy..._

~.~.~.~.~

To the me who lives 

at some point in time 

and who isn't alone,

~.~.~.~.~

I've been thinking all this time, wondering what we're going to do now... What do _you_ want to do?

~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile, I finally, 

but slowly, began to learn—

~.~.~.~.~

No, no, I meant once we get out of here. I've talked about this with Russia-san, about how we should have a party at my house or something like that.

~.~.~.~.~

I'm sure I'll cry. 

And then... and then...

~.~.~.~.~

_At your house? That sounds like fun!_

It'll be fun. Really fun. That's why, Italy-kun...

_Yeah?_

That's why we _all_ have to escape. With everyone who is here, without losing a single person.

~.~.~.~.~

_Well, um... this isn't the first time we... came here, is it?_

...

Yeah. We've gone through this several times, ever since -

~.~.~.~.~

_HetaOni_

_ヘタ鬼_

~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:**

**There that should satisfy me and the ones who voted for me to write. I cut out the last bit on purpose  
**

**Review are appreciated.**


End file.
